Niñero
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: Vio necesitaba dinero, estaba en la universidad por lo que tenía mucho gastos. Al no conseguir trabajo de medio tiempo, pensó en cuidar niños ya que Vio tiene algo que los otros Links no: Paciencia. VaatixVio (Yaoi)


**Título: Niñero**

**Autora: Ninchi Sushari**

**Disclaimer: LOZ no me pertenece :3**

**Parejas: VaatixVio**

**Inspiración: Bueno…. Digamos que estaba muy aburrida y me puse a mirar TV, y como no había nada, miré UN SHOW MÁS (Regular Show) y dieron un episodio donde Mordecai (creo que así se escribe) y Rigby deben cuidar al hijo de la Muerte xD.**

* * *

**.::NIÑERO::.**

-¡VIOOOO! – llamó un alegre minish Vaati abarcando la cintura del mencionado.

-¡Hola Vaati! – le correspondió el abrazo el rubio.

-Bueno… no es necesario que te diga lo que debe y no debe hacer éste renacuajo – dijo Ezlo mirando a Vio y señalando a Vaati a la vez.

-¡Maestro! – infló sus cachetitos el minish violeta.

-Ya… ya… ¡Acuéstate temprano! – le ordenó el mayor antes de salir – volveré eso de las tres de la madrugada… o cuatro… por ahí – le dedicó una mirada a Vio – si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir… digo… para que no vayas muy tarde a tu casa

-Sí… yo quiero que se quede a dormir – hizo puchero el minish sin despegar sus brazos de la cintura de Vio.

-Jejeje bueno… entonces me quedaré a dormir – le acarició la cabellera al pequeño.

-¡Sííííí!

-Bien… me voy llendo – habló Ezlo – no hagas travesuras, Vaati.

-¡Sí, maestro! – En cuanto Ezlo salió de casa, Vaati se separó del rubio, al parecer, le alegraba mucho su presencia.

Al principio, a Vaati no le agradaba la idea de tener una niñera, él pensaba que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse sólo pero, aún así, su maestro no lo dejaría sólo con sus inventos. ¡Vayan a ustedes saber qué tipo de locuras haría!. Un día, paseando por la ciudadela, Ezlo encontró en varias tiendas un pequeño papel diciendo que un hylian se ofrecía a cuidar niños. Ese día, Ezlo contactó a Vio, le dejó una gorra mágica para que pueda tomar el tamaño de un Minish y cuidar a su alumno mientras él estaba afuera. Sin embargo, a Vaati le cayó muy bien Vio. En tan poco tiempo llegó a quererlo y a verlo como un hermano mayor.

Vio, por otro lado, necesitaba dinero, estaba en la universidad por lo que tenía mucho gastos. Su padre no podría gastar tanto en él teniendo tres hermanos más, cada uno debía colaborar a excepción de Rojo ya que, aún, era pequeño como para buscarse un trabajo. Pero no todo era fácil, Verde y Azul ya consiguieron su trabajo de medio tiempo excepto Vio. No importa cuán inteligente pueda ser, si no tiene la maldita "experiencia laboral" no será aceptado en ningún lugar. Con tal de conseguir dinero podría hacer cualquier cosa sin llegar al extremo, pensó en cuidar niños ya que Vio tiene algo que los otros Link no tienen: Paciencia. Así que colocó varios anuncios en varias tiendas y para suerte de él, Ezlo lo contactó.

Vio y Vaati jugaron toda la tarde. El rubio le enseñó a cocinar y a coser. Por último, antes de que Vaati se quedara dormido el Link violeta le leía unos cuentos.

-"Y así, la princesa y el príncipe vivieron felices por siempre… fin…" – cerró el libro el rubio al terminar de leer.

-Sin ofender… pero es muy… como para niñas – comentó Vaati.

-Jajaja sí, tienes razón – rió el Link violeta – pero no todos los cuentos de princesas son para niñas… puedes ponerte en el lugar de los caballeros, también – añadió – imagínate tener grandes aventuras, luchar con dragones y monstruos, resolviendo enigmas…

-En ese caso, sí suena divertido – sonrió el minish – pero ¿sabes? A mi me gusta mucho cuando aparecen hechiceros… - añadió entusiasmado.

-¿Hechiceros buenos o malos? – cuestionó Vio.

-Cualquiera de los dos – dibujó una sonrisa traviesa el menor – mientras sea mágico, todo vale – se recostó en su cama.

-Vale, entonces voy a inventar un cuento sobre hechiceros – se levantó de su asiento para acomodarle la sábana a Vaati.

-Ya quisiera oírlo

-Jejeje – rió sereno el mayor – dulces sueños, Vaati – le acarició la cabeza.

-Igualmente – Vio apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

Ha pasado dos horas. El rubio no sentía sueño alguno. Sentado en un pequeño sofá, leía un libro. Se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al baño, en cuanto salió volvió a su asiento a continuar con su lectura.

Estaba muy tranquilo en su lectura hasta que sintió una presencia de más por detrás, movió la cabeza por azar.

-¿Qu-quién eres tú? – se impactó al verlo. Era un hylian de piel pálida y cabello violeta, ojos carmesí, peinado emo y un poco más alto y grande que Vio. Éste hylian lo estaba observando con brazo cruzados seriamente.

-Shh… - chitó sutilmente éste hylian – despertarás al niño – señaló con la mirada la habitación de Vaati, o mejor dicho, SU habitación.

-Dime ¿Quién eres? – volvió a inquirir el rubio levantándose de su asiento. Vaati lanzó una risilla traviesa, caminando lentamente arrastrando su mano por el sofá.

-Alguien que te ha estado observando por mucho tiempo – respondió dejando perplejo a Vio - ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? – tomó asiento en el sofá cruzando sus piernas.

-¡Cómo no! Entras sin tocar la puerta… ¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí? – retrocedió unos pasos el rubio.

-Unos segundos – se encogió de hombros el hechicero.

-¡Ay! – se quejó Vio, volteó su cabeza para mirar la mesa con la que se había chocado al retroceder. Tenía que admitirlo, sentía miedo sobretodo por el pequeño Vaati. Rogaba por dentro que no pasara nada. Vio cerró sus ojos respirando hondo, volvió a mover su cabeza encontrándose con el oji rubí frente a él, quien le dedicaba una maliciosa sonrisa. El rubio pareció haber entrado en shock - ¿Qu-qué rayos qu-quieres? – tartamudeó – dime y te lo daré… pero no hagas locuras

-Solo te quiero a ti, nada más – Respondió el minish sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Eh? – preguntó un confundido Vio. Vaati lo agarró de su túnica y lo llevó brutalmente hacia el sofá - ¡EY! – se exasperó una vez que cayó al sofá.

-¡Shh! – chitó otra vez Vaati agarrando las muñecas de su víctima – si no quieres que el niño te vea así, te sugiero que te calles – habló serio clavando sus ojos rubíes en los zafiros de Vio causándole un tremendo escalofríos recorrer por su espalda – hmmm jejeje – dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo unas sogas que aprisionaban las muñecas de Vio. Vaati tomó asiento mirando a su víctima de pies a cabeza cambiando su sonrisa maliciosa a una lujuriosa – Eres más débil de lo que creí… - comentó.

-No… por favor, no me hagas nada – suplicó Vio horrorizado.

-Tranquilo, no te haré nada malo – susurró lujurioso el minish – pero recuerda, si gritas y el niño nos ve, lo mataré – amenazó a Vio causándole pánico.

-No le hagas nada a él

-Entonces, mantente callado – esto comenzaba a divertirle a minish. Vio, al no saber de que el Hylian que tenía sobre él era el mismo minish que él cuidaba, le hacía una tarea fácil y divertida a Vaati. Los segundos en los que el minish parecía contemplar con la mirada el cuerpo de Vio se le hizo eterno a éste último. Estaba tan asustado, tenía la mente en blanco, trataba de pensar en cómo zafarse de ésta pero la idea no le llegaba a la cabeza. Por otro lado, Vaati pensaba por dónde empezaría primero ya que era su primera vez. Estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero la lujuria, la excitación, los cambios de hormonas le provocaba hacer ésta acción. Pensó en besarlo ya que era lo que más deseaba hacer apenas lo veía pero temía que Vio le hiciera daño con una mordida, ya hubo varios casos así.

Decidió comenzar masturbando la intimidad del rubio, quien comenzó a sentir que el mundo se le venía abajo. Masajeando sin bajarle la calza blanca. El rubio movió la cabeza mirando para otro lugar antes de cerrar sus ojos dándose por vencido. De ésta no tiene escapatoria. Vaati se acercó y le depositó un beso en la mejilla sin dejar de masajear. Habrá pasado dos minutos cuando el minish se decidió subir la túnica violácea para luego bajar la calza junto con la ropa interior de su víctima, quien se ruborizó de vergüenza.

-¡NO! – sobresaltó el rubio intentando zafarse en vano.

-Todo lo que pase aquí, quedará entre tu y yo – le dirigió una última mirada al Link calmado. Vio se estremeció al sentir una carnosidad húmeda recorrer su miembro, cerró sus ojos con fuerza mordiendo su labio inferior. Vaati lamía la intimidad de su víctima, rozó con la punta de la lengua la punta del miembro antes de meterlo en su boca. Vio llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza de Vaati mientras se aguantaba los quejidos a salir. Se sentía raro para ambos. Vio temió al pensar que se vino dentro de la boca del hechicero, es algo normal en el cuerpo, lo sabía; solo le preocupaba la reacción del oji rubí. Vaati sacó el miembro de su boca donde un hilo de semen los unía, se limpió con la manga de su buzo para luego, volver a meter el miembro en su boca – Aaah – soltó un quejido llevando sus manos hacia su frente mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás. Luego de unos pocos pero eternos minutos, Vaati sacó el miembro de su boca comenzando a frotarlo brutalmente – Aaah… no… basta… por favor – habló el rubio dibujando una mueca de dolor torciendo su espalda mas el minish hizo caso omiso.

-Nnop – respondió travieso Vaati.

-¿Al menos puedes liberar mis muñecas? – Vaati vaciló unos segundos antes de desaparecer la soga que aprisionaban las manos de Vio. El hechicero intentó abrir las piernas del rubio pero al parecer, el sofá no era un buen lugar. Pensó por unos segundos, cargó a Vio y lo llevó hacia la habitación de su Maestro. Lo acostó en la cama.

-Mejor así – sonrió lujurioso el minish comenzando a acariciar la mejilla sonrojada de su víctima – Luces muy bien así – susurró en su oído. Vio estaba aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando, todo le daba igual – no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero, Vio – el mencionado miró a Vaati perplejo.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes mi-?

-Te he dicho que soy alguien que ha estado observándote desde hace mucho – interrumpió el hylian de cabellos violeta metiendo un dedo en la entrada del rubio.

-¡Aayy! – masculló Vio cerrando sus ojos, las cuales comenzaban a lagrimear. Vaati metió un segundo dedo, Vio comenzó a aferrarse de las sábanas torciendo su espalda. Y, por último, Vaati metió su tercer dedo mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Vio – Juro… que no te salvarás… después de ésta… - volvió a mascullar repleto de odio.

-Mientras tanto, déjame disfrutarlo – murmuró el oji rubí sacando los dedos de la entrada de su uke para luego acomodarse entre sus piernas - ¿Es tu primera vez? – cuestionó a lo que Vio asintió – también es la mía – musitó bajando su bermuda, Vio observó con pánico dicha escena.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – inquirió dejando pensativo a Vaati.

-Ganas – se encogió de hombros el hechicero – simplemente, ganas… mi cuerpo me lo pide a gritos cuando te veo – añadió.

-¿Solamente a mí?

-Así es – respondió acomodando su miembro, el cual estaba deseoso de penetrar en cualquier parte del cuerpo del rubio.

-¡Aaaah! – lanzó un grito ahogado el pequeño cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y rasguñando las sábanas. Los ojitos zafiros de Vio lagrimeaban descontroladamente. Estaba confundido, todo iba tan rápido para el rubio; millones de sentimientos lo invadían, sentimientos negativos. Esto no tiene que ser real, tiene que ser un sueño. Maldijo por dentro a todo, a su universidad, a su vida por no tener tanta suerte como sus hermanos lo tenían al conseguir trabajos al toque y él arriesgando su virginidad por dinero.

-"Creo que esto ya fue demasiado" – pensó Vaati; admitió que se asustó al escuchar el grito de Vio. Las ganas de penetrar crecían mas decidió esperar a que se acostumbrara. Más o menos al notar que la mueca de dolor disminuía en el rubio comenzó a moverse lentamente llevando sus manos hacia la cintura ajena. El tacto de la piel rubia, suave y cálida. Llevándolas hacia sus piernas mientras no cesaba de empujar a Vio hacia adelante le aumentaba la adrenalina al oji rubí.

-¡Ah…! ¡Ah…! Ve más… despacio… por favor… ¡Aah! – gemía de dolor el rubio; por más que le suplicara que se detenga no lo hará.

-Pero voy lo más despacio que puedo – replicó el minish arqueando las cejas.

-No… ¡Ay! No pare-¡Aaah! – Un gemido placentero se escapó de sus labios interrumpiendo sus palabras; tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Su corazón latía diferente, comenzaba a experimentar una especie de sentimiento dejando confundido al rubio. El Placer. Pero ¿Cómo puede sentir placer en una violación?.

-¿¡Eh!? – Vaati dibujó una sonrisa pícara ante el gemido – Eso fue placer – rió bajo.

-Estoy… estoy tan confundido – llevó su mano izquierda hacia la frente cubriendo sus ojos.

-No eres el único – murmuró Vaati cambiando su sonrisa pícara a una tierna, apartando la mano que cubría los zafiros de su víctima, quien se asombró por la sonrisa que éste le dedicaba – Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, de que Te Amo Bastante

-Es atracción, idiota

-Puedo asegurarte que no – negó lentamente la cabeza.

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo puedes amarme sólo observándome? El amor a primera vista no existe, idiota – frunció el entrecejo el rubio. Vaati volvió a negar con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

-No sólo te he observado, también hemos hablado… nos conocemos muy bien, Vio –

-¿Eh? – preguntó perplejo Vio tratando de recordar si alguna vez se ha acercado a él. Ni siquiera sabe su nombre; no obstante sus pensamientos volvieron a esfumarse al sentir las embestidas aumentar la velocidad – ¡Aah! – volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza moviendo la cabeza para otro lado - ¡Aaah! Vaati… - nombró placentero impresionando al mencionado, quien detuvo sus embestidas.

-¡Pedófilo! –

-Sí, claro – Vio abrió sus ojos mirando al minish dibujando una sonrisa triunfante – pedófilo… jeje… cómo para no darme cuenta de que eres tú –

-¿Pe-pero cómo…?

-No sé… tienes cabellos violetas y ojos rojos - interrumpió Vio – digo… además, es extraño que un violador empiece penetrando lentamente y pueda entablar una conversación en vez de golpearme – añadió – creo que es más que obvio – Vaati se ruborizó de vergüenza – Me sorprende de ti

-Cállate – Vaati sujetó las muñecas del rubio y volvió a embestir, esta vez más rápido y brutal.

-¡Aaah! Despacio, idiota… ¡Aaay! me haces mal – se quejó dibujando mueca de dolor mas Vaati le hizo caso omiso, seguía embistiendo; chocando su piel con la de Vio como si su vida dependiera de ello, descargando todo las ganas que llevaba aguantando desde hace meses - ¡Aaah! – Vio no hacía más que recibir sus brutales embestidas gimiendo cada vez más fuerte sin importarle si los vecinos pudieran escucharlos.

-¡Aah…! Se siente tan delicioso… - comentó el brujo sonriendo placentero antes de depositarle un beso en la mejilla de su niñero sin parar de penetrar – Pero se siente tan bien siendo tú

-Pequeño demonio – le devolvió la sonrisa Vio. El minish lanzó un fuerte gemido al llegar al orgasmo dentro de su niñero terminando con sus embestidas lentamente; sacó su miembro dentro Vio para luego dejarse caer sobre él agitado y agotado. Vio corrió a Vaati hacia un lado con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, sentía que se asfixiaba con Vaati encima.

-Duerme conmigo, por favor – sonrió tierno el minish.

-Pero si tu maestro nos ve…

-No dirá nada, cualquier cosa diré que tuve una pesadilla y quise dormir contigo – abrazó fuerte a Vio apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos – eres el mejor niñero que he tenido, Vio – comentó volviendo a su forma Minish dejando asombrado a su niñero.

… … …

… … …

Al día siguiente, Vio despertó siendo lo primero que veía era a Vaati en su forma minish, quien permanecía sentado a su lado secando sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede, Vaati? – cuestionó el rubio adormilado, quería tomar asiento pero el cansancio se apoderaba en él - ¿Por qué lloras?

-Perdóname… perdóname – cubrió su carita de la vergüenza el pequeño – estaba consciente de lo que hacía pero no podía evitarlo – a duras fuerzas, Vio tomó asiento para luego abrazar al minish – De verdad, te quiero mucho y no quiero que no vuelvas a venir por mi culpa – correspondió su abrazo escondiendo su inocente rostro en el pecho de su niñero.

-No te preocupes… - le habló el rubio de la manera más dulce – por un lado, me alegro de que hayas sido tú y no un extraño cualquiera – comentó dejando asombrado al pequeño.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – cuestionó Vaati a lo que Vio asintió - ¿Vas… vas a volver a visitarme?

-Claro que sí… - sonrió sereno el rubio antes de depositarle un beso en la frente – eres mi pequeño minish especial

**FIN**

* * *

**-Vio: ¡Cómo te gusta violarme! Maldito violador violador violador.**

**-Vaati: uno, no es mi culpa yo solo sigo el guión; dos, por algo te llaman Vio, o sea, el Vio-lado :trollface:**

**-Vio: D´AH! Muérete, maldito violador violador violador!**

**... ... ...**

**Well, No quise hacerlo con Verde; pues, como que con Vaati y Verde veo una pareja tierna. En cambio, con Vaati y Vio veo una pareja más lujuriosa que tierna… a veces. **

**(22/06/13) EDIT: Well Digamos que estuve buscando un ensayo histórico, comencé abrir tooodos los documentos que encontraba y me encontré con éste fic y yu cumu "wtf? Me re olvidé de éste fic" xD dejarlo aquí en la notebook corriendo riesgo de que mis padres lo lean xD mejor lo subo rápido y lo borro antes de que sea tarde. (ni siquiera me acuerdo cuando lo escribí xD)**

**Well, ojalá les haya traumado un poco :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah Por cierto…! tiene lemon xD (si es que se le puede llamar lemon :/)**


End file.
